Moonlight Baby
by Lady Storyteller
Summary: A mysterious baby arrives at the doorstep of Squad 7. How will Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto take care of it while also being Genin? Humour, Love, and Adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Crying Moonlight

**Moonlight Baby**

**Chapter 1**

Kazumi couldn't hold out much longer, the contractions were strong, she felt the need to push. Rain beat hard on her; all the lights were off in most houses. There was a motel, some of the lights were on, and she collapsed behind the dumpster and pushed. Maybe someone in the rooms would take in her bastard child. Finally after 3 hours she finally gave birth, Kazumi knew that she wouldn't be alive much longer, she pulled out her lover's headband along with a single pearl. She set the baby girl at the doorstep of one of the motel rooms, with the trinkets. With a final kiss goodbye Kazumi left her only child to go and die in the alleyways. But she would die happy knowing that her daughter would have a family.

Inside one of the motel rooms Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were all resting for the night after a long mission in the village of hidden mist.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as he finished the complicated hand signs. Nine Narutos filled the room.

"Get rid off those things! There isn't enough room in here for them!" Sakura shouted from the bathroom, how was she supposed to brush her beautiful hair like this. She tried out different poses to greet Sasuke with, one sexy, 2 friendly, and 5 cute.

"Stop fighting, I don't want you to wreck this room." Kakashi said calmly, never looking up from his book.

"Shhh." Sasuke whispered, the room became silent and soon everyone else noticed too. There was a faint crying coming from outside the door.

"What is that?" Sakura whispered. The three moved towards the door cautiously, kunai knives at ready in their hands. Sasuke swung open the door, they all became tense. No one was there; the crying was coming from lower. They all looked down.

"A-a baby?" Naruto said. They all cocked their heads at the small thing, "It's a girl" he said. Sakura punched him on the head.

"Get out of here! She's naked!" Sakura said as she pushed them into the room. She gingerly picked up the baby, something fell to the ground. It was a small round pearl, she turned it over in her hand watching it glitter in the moonlight. Sakura tilted her head up, there was a full moon out tonight. She covered the baby with the headband, it was blank, and placed the pearl into her knai knife pouch. As soon as she stepped in, Naruto and Sasuke rushed towards her. A million questions were all running through their minds but none asked any.

"Where's the mama?" of course Naruto would asks such a sensitive question so blatantly.

"I don't know, abandoned her I guess." Sakura felt pity for the small child; the baby brought back memories of Sasuke's family's death and stalked off. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried. She walked over to Kakashi who was so interested in his book; he hadn't even noticed the baby. "Sensei, what do I do about this baby?"

Kakashi looked at the baby, his right eye widened. Babies must freak out the bachelor type.

"Um, take it as part of your training" he said calmly and went back to his book. Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped. They had to be Genin AND take care of a baby!

"Say Sakura," Naruto said, he actually sounded serious "we look just like a couple right now don't we?" he grinned widely. Sakura punched him hard. She wanted to look like a couple with Sasuke not with an idiot like Naruto!

"Sasuke!" she yelled in her most flirty way, "Can you help me think make a bed for the baby!"

"No" he said, Sakura hated when he got all cold, but it was also a reason why she loved him so.

"I'll help Sakura-chan!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Sakura yelled. The baby started to cry, how on Earth were they to take care of a baby when they can barley take care of themselves?


	2. Chapter 2 a sacred promise

**Moonlight Baby**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura finally finished the makeshift diaper; she just hoped Kakashi-sensei wouldn't notice that she had used a pillowcase. The baby rested peacefully in the drawer against Naruto's pillow, Sakura certainly wasn't going to use her own or Sasuke's. When she turned around the baby started to cry.

"Aaaahhh, why does it keep on crying?" Naruto whined.

"I don't know!" Sakura was getting irritable.

"It's probably hungry" said Kakashi; he too, was starting to get annoyed by the baby's crying.

"O.K. Sakura, make with the milk!" Naruto gestured his hands towards invisible boobs. Sakura hit him so hard this time he got a bloody nose. **Sakura's inner voice: That perv! I'll make sure he doesn't get a wink of sleep tonight! Cha! **_But the baby does need milk, _she thought.

"Sensei, I need some money to get milk and a bottle" He handed over the money with out even looking "Sasuke-kun, will you please come with me?" She tried to sound as sweet and innocent as possible.

"Fine" He stopped concentrating and headed out the door. Sakura smiled when they walked side by side together, she was so lucky to be on Sasuke's team! The streets were still dark as they looked around for a conveinence store. It must be about 12 am, everyone was asleep by now. It was like her and Sasuke were the only people in the world, and she loved it.

"Look over there!" Sakura pointed in the direction of a red neon sign saying "Open 24 hours a day".

The inside was like a regular one, a clerk was reading a girly magazine. The place was small, and well, crappy. They headed to an asile called "family supplies", Kakashi hadn't given them a lot of money. She picked out the cheapest bottle and set of diapers as Sasuke got the milk.

"Oh, new couple eh?" the clerk saw when he saw them, Sakura smiled even more. He thought her and Sasuke were a couple! She looked over at Sasuke but he just had his hands in his pocket and stared the other way. _Oh well, he heard it _she thought.

"How far along are you?" Sakura glowered, **Inner voice: I'm not pregnant! **She grabbed the bags and head towards the door.

"Goodbye" she said indignantly, she was still flustered when she arrived at the motel and found the greatest mess ever. Toilet paper was strewn about, baby powder was all over the walls, and something wet was on Naruto's jumpsuit. The idiot just stood in the mess of it all with a hopeless look on his face.

"What happened!" Sakura shouted with a fist at ready in the air.

"Oh! Um the baby," Naruto stammered for an excuse. Before he even got to finish Sakura slammed her fist into his head. She worked vigorously to clean the mess, Naurto and Sasuke just stood in amazement as she scrubbed with vigor. After about an hour and a half of serious cleaning, Sakura emerged from the bathroom beaming with pride. **(Me: ha-ha should have thought that one through more.) **

"Sasuke, I need you to change the baby's diaper while I get the milk ready." Sakura said as she left for the kitchen. Sasuke cautiously moved over to the baby, Naruto laughed uncontrollably.

"Hahaha! Have fun with the baby!" Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What are you laughing at, your going to help me." Naruto stopped laughing, he stood over the baby. It smiled and gurgled at them like it enjoyed watching them banter. Sasuke laid her down on the bed.

"Well, take it off." Sasuke said.

"What!" Naruto pinched the straps off the diaper with his thumb and forefinger; he closed his eyes and looked away when he pulled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" both boys screamed

Sakura look up from what she was doing, then dismissed it.

Both of the boys were standing back in horror, Naruto looked as if he might puke and Sasuke actually showed an emotion besides anger on his face. He pushed Naruto forward; he grabbed the dirty diaper and held it up high.

"What do I do with it!" shouted Naruto, Sasuke just shrugged. He ran into the small kitchen. "Sakura, what do I do with this!" She looked at him like he had three heads, _was he really that much of an idiot? _She thought.

"Throw it away!" She yelled.

Naruto ran out the door to the alleyway with the dumpster. It was dark and spooky, he took a deep breath _I__ am a ninja _he said to himself. He heard someone panting heavily, a woman was leaning against the wall. She had bright blonde hair and pale skin, but her face was red and drenched in sweat.

"Are you okay!" he said, she looked as if she just got out of labor, he felt a sudden realization "are you mama-sama?" he asked. The woman looked up.

"Did you find my baby girl!" she clung to his sleeve desperatley.

"Yes." he said seriously.

"Oh, thank goodness," she began to relax. As if a great weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Here, I'll take you to a hospital" he began to get up, the woman grabbed his sleeve again.

"No, its too late. I'm just glad someone so kind found my daughter. Promise me you will take care of her." Her eyes seemed so kind and hopeful.

"I promise." Naruto said, never letting go of her hand. A faint smile crossed her lips, her eyes closed slowly and she died in his arms. Naruto got up and walked back to the room slowly.

"Its about time your back what took you so long?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"I found mama-sama." he said sadly. His head was hung low.

"Is she okay!" Sakura ran to him.

"Now she is." Sakura understood his words and back away while covering her mouth. She repeated the most important rule over and over again in her head, _a ninja must never show emotion, a ninja must never show emotion. _Hot tears welled up in her eyes. She collapsed to floor and let them flow; there was so much pity for the child.

Sakura sat in her own bed holding the baby as it drank, _were they really going to raise this child on their own_?

"Shhh, don't drink so fast" she whispered, the baby's eyes were a bright innocent silver. Like nothing she had ever seen before. After the baby drank she burped it and set her down in its small crib, her lips gently kissed it goodnight. Sakura soon fell into a deep sleep, excited ad nervous for tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3 What to Name Her

**Moonlight Baby**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura woke up exhausted with bags under her eyes; she dragged her feet to the bathroom. Her long pink hair was sticking up everywhere; there were bags under her green, bloodshot eyes. She combed ritually through her hair and tried her best to disguise

the bags. The baby cried every 2 hours in the night. She walked back into the main room, Naruto was sprawled out in the bed he had to share with Sasuke, she giggled when she remembered the argument.

_"No way why do I have to share a bed with this jerk!" he screamed "Sakura, can I-" She held her fist at ready, he backed off._

_"There is no way I'm sharing a bed with you and defiantly not Kakashi." she thought of everything that could happen with his dirty mind._

_"Shadow Cone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, she punched him before he could finish the hand signs. She rolled out the mat she would be sleeping on and went to comb her hair before bed._

_Then the bay arrived _she thought. The door suddenly swung open, Naruto was standing there in just his underwear.

"Pervert!" Sakura shouted as she punched him hard. He looked up at her as he rubbed the large bump on his head, he seemed genuinely confused.

"What was that for, Sakura?" he asked.

"Oh, he must have been sleepwalking." she muttered.

"Knock before you enter next time!" she shouted, she needed a good reason to punch him so hard. She stalked out of the room, Kakashi and Sasuke had just woken up.

"Well, you three need to decide what to do with the baby." Kakashi said as he left the room.

"We give it to an orphanage." said Sasuke. **Sakura's inner voice: No! It's only been with us for a day but I love it already!**

"No." Naruto said there was anger and determination in his voice "I made a promise to the mother that I was going to take care of this baby no matter what!" he was shouting now.

"Naruto" Sakura tried to calm him.

"The baby is a bastard; we can't train and take care of it. Just give it to the orphanage where it can actually have a chance." Sasuke was so tense.

"Sakura, you're the winning vote, what do you want?" Naruto and Sasuke gave her intense stares. As much as she didn't want to hurt Sasuke, she just couldn't give up the small thing.

"I say we," the stares got more intense, "we keep it!" she shut her eyes and heard the yells from Naruto declaring his victory over Sasuke. Kakashi walked back in.

"What do we name it?" he said.

"Sensei, how did you know we decided to keep it?" Sakura asked.

"Because, I know all. And Naruto is extremely loud." he said plainly.

"I vote on calling it Naruto Jr.!" screamed Naruto with his hand in the air. Sasuke, disgusted by all this, left the room.

"Sasuke." cried Sakura.

"I'm going for a walk." he slammed the door.

"So Sakura, what are we naming it?" inquired Naruto.

"Well, she was born on the full moon, so something that means 'moon'". Sakura decided.

"I don't know any names that mean 'moon'"

"Don't worry" Sakura pulled out a large scroll labeled "101 baby names and meanings"

"Why do you carry that with you?" he asked, she didn't want to admit that it was because she planned on her and Sasuke getting married.

"Um, classified." she stammered. She rolled out the scroll.

"Uwah, so many names!" Naruto was starting to get dizzy.

"Here's one! Tsukiko! That's pretty." She rolled up the scroll satisfied with the name she chose.

"Tsukiko, eh?" Naruto said looking at the baby. Sakura picked it up and held it in the air.

"Tsukiko, Tsukiko, Tsukiko. Do you like it?" the baby giggled; her voice was so sweet and pure.

"Alright, let's check out and leave." Kakashi said as he picked up his pack. Sakura stole a sheet and made a sling for the baby to ride in.

"Check out." Kakashi said as he handed the room key. Sakura was cooing over the baby. The attendant looked at her confused, she didn't remember them coming in with a baby. They all left the motel and started on their journey, Naruto's eyes avoided the

alleyway, knowing who lay there cold. The sun was shining bright today, they had to walk in direct sunlight too. Tsukiko whined and struggled throughout the entire journey, only when they were in the shade did she settle down.

"It's so strange." Sakura said.

"What?" Naruto answered.

"Tsukiko, she always fidgets around and cry when she's in sunlight, but in the shade she's completely normal." Sakura stared into the baby's bright silver eyes. She was always mesmerized by them.

"It's amazing; she can lift her head, smile and laugh. Those are things that a baby 1 month old should be doing. She's only been alive for a day." Sakura never took her eyes off the child.

"Maybe it's just really smart or something." Naruto said as he bit into a sandwich.

"This isn't smart, it's abnormal." said Sakura. From there she knew that this wasn't an ordinary baby.


	4. Chapter 4 Bracelett

**Moonlight Baby**

**Chapter 4**

Sakura sat on the large rock in her favorite meadow eating a bento, Tsukiko was in the basket besides her, she had grown more pleasant when around sunlight. It was a long journey home and she was thankful to be back. The meadow was filled with colorful wildflowers and bright green grass. It was surrounded by trees and rocks so it felt as though you were in your own little world. She had decided that the baby would be the safest staying with her; she shuddered at the thoughts of what Naruto would teach the child. It was amazing, she had bought a scroll about the first 6 months of child development, it had been just 3 days since she came upon them and she was already doing things an advanced 3 month old was doing. Tsukiko rolled over in the basket, batting at the toys Sakura had bought for her. Taking care of a baby as expensive, Sakura was doing double chores at her house just to pay for diapers.

Sakura started to sing her favorite song "Can you hear me? The sky is limitless and blue, the sea is endless and large to you, stay smiling or else I'll cry." it always calmed Tsukiko when she was fussy. Her bright silver eyes closed and she started to fall asleep to the soothing melody, Sakura petted her hair, it was already growing at a fast pace.

"Lucky" said under her breath careful not to wake the baby. She crept up and went to pick some wildflowers; there were so many beautiful flowers she didn't know where to start. There was a bit of twine by the small stream, Sakura learned how to make a friendship bracelet a couple years back. She wove and wove; remembering that you could place a bead or something small in it, she reached into her pouch, her fingers rubbed the small, smooth pearl. Soon the bracelet was finished, Sakura had shown the boys the headband, but not the pearl she knew that it must have been a memoir of her mother. She gingerly tied the bracelet onto Tsukiko's wrist, it was a bit big, but she would grow into it soon. Sakura picked up the basket and started the trek home.

Her stomach started to growl, she was in the mood for ramen. She was in luck today; there was a ramen shop up ahead. The delicious scent wafted from the restraunt to her nose, her stomach growled again. It was an average ramen shop, someone was eating the ramen like an angry pig, Sakura soon realized that the angry pig was Naruto. She scrunched up her nose with disgust, was he even tasting it?

"Ew, you're disgusting." She said, Naruto turned around, his face was covered in ramen ingredients.

"Oh, Hey Sakura-chan." He said with his mouth full.

"Ew! Swallow, and then talk!" Sakura took a seat at least 5 feet away from him

"1 ramen please." she asked politely.

"Sorry," he swallowed his ramen "so how's kiko doing?"

"Her name is Tsukiko, and she's growing even faster. She can do things a three month year old can do" Tsukiko giggled from inside her basket.

"Wow" said Naruto as he stared at the baby.

"I'm buying new clothes for her every day, I just wish Sasuke would chip in." she sighed and rested her head in her hands. Ever since they had chosen to keep the baby Sasuke said that he wanted no part in it. When Sakura brought it on missions, he took no care in trying to protect it. It was so sad; she thought that they could be like a new couple trying to raise their first baby. Her ramen arrived.

"Arigato" she said, she ate her ramen sadly. Naruto hated to see her sad.

"Its okay Sakura, he'll start to like her!" Naruto tried to put on his best smile.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Sure! And I can help with the baby too!" Sakura cringed; she didn't want the baby to be raised by someone like Naruto.

"Um, it's okay I'm fine!" she wanted to dismiss the thought as soon as possible. The ramen owner asked for payment.

"Well, see you soon Sakura-chan!" and with a wave, Naruto left the shop. It suddenly felt very lonely in there, Sakura paid for her ramen and left. She stared up at the sky, it must be about 4:30 now.

I should head home soon" she whispered. Her parents had not found out about the baby yet.

What if they didn't accept her?

What if they made Sakura put it up for adoption?

What if they thought it was hers!

But she had the excuse "its part of my training" up her sleeve. **Inner voice: Cha! **

She slid open the door to her house and took of her ninja shoes.

"I'm home" she said. The familiar sound of her mother's footsteps coming to greet her came closer.

"Uh, wait mom!" She picked up the baby and ran to her room. It was plain, tan walls with hardwood floors. No decorations besides a hanging plant, she set the baby down in the middle with pillows surrounding the basket.

"Sakura." her mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" _this is the big moment, 1 chance, I have to get it right! _She thought. Her mom was waiting for her downstairs.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Sakura kept her head low.

"Yes, sweetie?" her mom sounded a bit anxious.

"How would you feel is we got a dog?" **Inner Sakura: Dog, baby, same thing right?**

"Ugh, I hate dogs! The poop everywhere and shed. They're just one big mess! You didn't get a dog did you?" **Inner Sakura: Great, if she doesn't want a dog, she certainly won't want a baby.**

"No no! Well sort of..."

"What does sort of mean?" her mom sounded a bit angry.

"I got a baby!" Sakura added a little laugh **Inner Sakura: ha-ha! I'm in big trouble! Cha!**

"A baby what?" her mom motioned for her to get on with it.

"Not an animal, just a baby." Sakura looked down and braced for the screams.

"How did you get a baby!" he mother yelled.

"It was a mission, its mother died and I couldn't abandon it!" Sakura had a bit of pleading in her voice "its part of my training mom, I have to keep it!" **Inner Sakura: Please work, please work, please work!**

"Alright then, its going to be a tremendous responsibility, not like a cat or dog. This is a human being." **Inner Sakura: I win! Cha!**

"I know thank you mom!" Sakura ran upstairs as fast as she could and picked up the baby "Yay Tsukiko! You get to stay here!" the baby laughed and giggled. Sakura set the baby down inside its basket.

"Goodnight Tsukiko." she kissed her on the forehead and sang her to sleep under the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5 Chakra Reading

**Yuki: Hi! We're Lady Storyteller's new assistants! I'm Yuki!**

**Yuuko: And I'm Yuuko**

**Yuki: *giggles* he has a girl's name!**

**Yuuko: Do not!**

**Lady Storyteller: Guys!**

**Yuki: Oh yea! Lady Storyteller does not own any Naruto characters except ones **

**made by her! Now on with the story!**

**Moonlight Baby**

**Chapter 5**

Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes, she had been excused from training today. She clomped downstairs for breakfast.

"Ohayo Mom" Sakura squinted, the morning was to bright for her.

"Sakura! You have such a smart baby!" Her mother cooed. Sakura couldn't beleive what she saw. Tsukiko was sitting in a high chair, but she had nearly doubled overnight! Her head was filled with silvery light hair.

"Sakura!" Tsukiko laughed and pointed straight at her. She could feel her eyes widen in amazement, she bounded over and knelt beside Tsukiko.

"What did you just say?" Sakura's voice quivered.

"Saukra! Sakura! Saukra!" Her mom rewarded her, _how did she double in size, learn my name, and... WALK? _she thought, because sure enough there was Tsukiko running around the house screaming "Sakura!". _She could only roll over yesterday! _Sakura thought. She ran over and picked up the baby, she knew she had to take her to Kakashi.

"I'm going to get baby clothes mom!" Sakura sprinted out the door and into the streets, running like the wind as Tsukiko screamed even more words. Sakura stopped and panted heavily at the academy, and wondered what could have caused this. _This isn't natural, it can't happen. _she ran as hard as she could into the academy. An attendant at the front desk smiled pleasantly and asked her to wait for a second as she went back to her paperwork.

"Okay!" Sakura forced a smile **Inner Sakura: Bitch! I have an Intsa-Grow Child with me! **The women looked up from her paperwork and smiled again.

"Yes?" She seemed tired.

"I need to talk to Kakashi-sensei" Sakura panted more "now." The attendant was frightened by Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry he's in a very important meeting right now and can't-"

"Do you see this?" Skura pointed to her headband "I am on his Team, Team 7. I need to see him now! It's about a very important mission." Sakura glared hard at the attendant, she was obviously intimidated by her. Sakura ran past her desk without another word and made headway to Kakashi's office. It was strange walking into the classroom again. After spending so many years of training, it brought back memories. But sure enough, there he was, sitting and reading his porn book.

"Important meeting, eh?" Sakura leaned against his doorway for support.

"Ah, Sakura! I though I gave you guys the day off?" He went back to reading his book.

"Sensei, its Tsukiko. She's well, grown." Sakura said for lack of a better word.

"Ah, yes babies tend to do that" Kakashi still never looked up from his book.

"She's four days old and she can already walk and talk!" That caught his attention, he finally looked up and stared at her.

"Kakati!" Tsukiko squealed, it wasn't correct but very close after only hearing his name a couple of times. Kakashi dropped his book, his eyes were filled with either surprise or fear.

**Inner Sakura: He must get freaked out by babies. HA! A weakness!**

He got up from his chair slowly and walked over to Tsukiko, she stared right into his eyes. It was scary, like she knew that she would be meeting him. Kakashi bent down to get a closer look at Tsukiko, he preformed hand signs to use a jutsu. Sakura span around holding the baby closer to her.

"What do you think you're doing! She's a baby!" Sakura screeched.

"That sure as hell isn't an ordinary baby." Kakashi kept moving forward "I need to run some tests to see what is so unique about this baby" Sakura went numb, she doesn't know why, but for some reason she handed over Tsukiko without a word. If Kakashi-sensei though she was so strange that she needs tests at just a baby, who knows what will happen when she's an adult? Kakashi and Tsukiko started to leave the room.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Sakura was determined to see the tests Kakashi was going to do. She took a defensive pose and stared at him right in the eye.

"Better hurry up then." He began to walk away fast. Sakura jumped and followed, struggling to keep at the same pace as him.

"Wh-where are we going?" Sakura panted. Kakashi stayed silent. Soon they were in the basement of the academy staring at a door. Kakashi held the baby in one arm and preformed the hand signs with the other.

**Note: this room is the one where Kakashi had to seal the bruise on Sasuke's back neck.**

Sakura shivered, the room was so cold. Like a tomb. There was no life, just stone and rock. Kakashi moved over to the middle of the room. He set down Tsukiko and began to draw a circle. The circle became more complicated, he added more shapes and writings.

"I'm going to read her Chakra" Sakura jumped, it always surprised her when he talked as if he was reading her mind.

"Read, her Chakra?" Sakura didn't recall anything like that in her lessons at the academy.

"Yes, I need to find out what is causing this amazing growth." He knelt down in front of Tsukiko and slid his headband up to his forehead. _Sharigan _Sakura thought. He closed his right eye and opened the left. The hand moves he preformed seemed to take forever, it must be a complicated process. The circles began to glow and spin, the writing danced across the floor, Sakura stood back more, keeping her eyes on the baby. Tsukiko closed her eyes slowly, her silvery hair flowed in the air, it had grown even more since this morning. Kakashi had begun to glow now in sync with Tsukiko, Tsukiko's face began to contort in discomfort. She started to cry, Sakura hated to see her in pain. Tsukiko's cry's became louder, Kakashi began to quiver, he was thrown against the back wall. The glowing stopped, Tsukiko stared up at Sakura with smiling, silver eyes. Sakura ran to Kakashi.

"Sensei, are you okay?" She knew that it took a lot of force to throw back Kakashi, only the strongest ninjas could even scratch him in battle.

"I couldn't read her chakra, just as we were in sync something inside her body deflected me." He rubbed his head " we need to keep that baby in order to see how she grows.

Sakura stared back at the baby, Tsukiko smiled at her and giggled. What had they found?


	6. Chapter 6 Chunnin Exams

_Yuuko: Why am I still doing this job?___

_**Yuki: *Gasps* Because Lady Storyteller is AMAZING!**___

_**Yuuko: They pay sucks and we have no healthcare.**___

_**Yuki: Yeah but... Wait, then why are we here?**___

_**Lady Storyteller: You guys were the only ones stupid enough to take the jobs. Now get on with it!**___

_**Yuuko: *sighs* Lady Storyteller does not own any Naruto characters or the series. **_

_**I'm gonna look for a job now...**___

_**Lady Storyteller: *grabs by the collar* Oh no you don't! I made you guys sign a contract!**___

_**Yuuko: I didn't sign any contract?**___

_**Yuki: *laughs nervously* Oh well on with the story!**___

_**Moonlight Baby**___

_**Chapter 6**___

_Sakura slipped into her ninja shoes and helped Tsukiko with her's. Thankfully her growth had slowed down to just month a day rather than a year. She was now at the stage of a 22 month baby, she got dressed on her own and followed simple commends. _

_"Go give mommy a kiss goodbye" Sakura directed. She thought it would be better for her mother to be known as "mommy" since she would be Sakura's age soon. _

_"Aw! Goodbye Tsukiko!" her mother cooed from the other room, Tsukiko had grown very much on her. Sakura was surprised at the amount of money her mother was putting into Tsukiko, she had actually gotten her a bed in the spare room. _

_"Come on Tsukiko! Time to go!" Sakura had been directed to meet up at Hirakata bridge with Sasuke and Naruto by Kakashi, and wherever she went Tsukiko went too. It was still a bit early, 7:45. But it was summer so the sun shone bright in the morning during summer, Tsukiko had grown more fond of sunlight but still liked the moon better. Maybe it reminds her of her mother _though Sakura. They passed store with gates just beginning to open, they all stared at Tsukiko. She was now known as the new "strange child" but Naruto still held the title of the village outcast. The bridge was coming up soon and as usual Kakashi-sensei was late. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Ohayo Tsukiko-chan!" Naruto waved at them. 

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura put on a brave smile, they had not been on good terms since Tsukiko arrived. 

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Tsukiko waved proudly. Naruto kneeled beside Tsukiko and began the usual interrogation. 

"Did anyone call you something not nice?" 

"No." 

"Anyone not let you buy something?" 

"No." 

"Was anyone mean to you?" 

"No." 

"That's enough Naruto, it's early everyone was still just getting up." Sakura stepped forward a bit. 

"Kakashi will probably be late as usual, might as well train a bit." Sasuke said. 

"Okay!" Sakura chirped. 

"What about the tree climbing thing we earned on the one mission at The Village Hidden in the Mist?" 

"We're on a bridge, baka" Sakura retorted. 

"Watch and learn" Naruto cracked his knuckles and stretched. He gained chakra in his feet and began to walk towards the rail, he went over the railing then under the bridge. 

"Whoever can stay under the bridge the longest wins, loses buys ramen!" Naruto called as he walked back up from under the bridge. 

"I'll do it!" Sakura raised her hand 

"I'll do it again!" Naruto raised his hand too. 

"Sasuke you need to watch Tsukiko." Sakura directed, she knew it would be good bonding for them. Sakura and Naruto both gained chakra in their feet and began to walk._ I can't lose this. _Naruto thought 

"FOR THE RAMEN!" he shouted. Soon they were both under and Sasuke and Sakura were alone. 

"Sasuke," Tsukiko asked, she sounded more like an adult now "do you like Tsukiko?" she stared at him with big silvery eyes. Sasuke seemed surprised that she asked such a bold question **Lady Storyteller: That was for you Mia-chan!**

Sasuke sighed "I don't like you it's just" he looked back over at Tsukiko, she was still staring at him "Well, bad things have happened to me. 

"What kind of bad things?" Tsukiko questioned 

"Why am I explain this to baby? Sasuke said "I'll tell you when you're older". They both heard a large splash. 

"NOOOOO THE RAMEN!" _Of course Naruto lost _Sasuke thought. 

"Ohayo Sasuke, where's Sakura and Naruto?" Kakashi asked. 

"I'm right here sensei." said Sakura as she emerged dry from under the bridge. 

"Here Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. 

"Naruto get up I have an important announcement." said Kakashi, finally Naruto emerged from the water. 

"You look like a wet dog" said Sasuke, Sakura giggled. Naruto began to rant about how he was going to beat Sasuke one day. 

"Naruto, listen" Kakashi sounded serious "You will officially be able to apply for the Chunnin Exams now." 

"Chunnin Exams?" Naruto cocked his head. 

"It is an important exam, it decides whether you become Chunins or not. I am giving you the option of entering, it takes place twice a year so you can retry. You do not have to be a team in order for you all to start it." Everyone stared at him in silence, Tsukiko looked around frantically. 

"YES!" Naruto cried "I can finally become a Chunnin and stop doing the baby missions!" he began to dance around. Tsukiko got excited and began to dance around too. Kakashi handed around entrance papers. 

"They need to be turned in very soon, meet me outside room five one week from now." He turned around and walked away. Sakura stared at her paper, she wasn't sure if she could handle the exam, she was smart, not strong. 

"Will Sakura be Chunnin too?" Tsukiko stared at her. 

"Not unless I pass the exam." She smiled. 

"Exam?" 

"It's a very special test, it decides whether or not I become a higher level ninja." 

"Oh, okay. Do your best then!" Tsukiko smiled at her hopefully. 

"Okay Tsukiko, I promise." Sakura whispered to hold back her tears "Now say bye bye to Naruto and Sasuke" Tsukiko waddled up to Naruto and planted a kiss on his cheek. She moved onto Sasuke, he just stood there. 

"What?" he asked. Tsukiko used what Naruto liked to call "Cute Jutsu" on him. She ran up to him and hugged his leg, his cheeks turned a flaming red. 

"Hey, get off!" he tried to shake her off. 

"Come on Tsukiko, do what Sasuke says" Sakura didn't want it to stop, they looked so cute together! She let go and waved goodbye to both of them. 

"Bye bye Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun!" Tsukiko waved goodbye as they left. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Last

Lady Storyteller: I apologize for the lateness of this message. To all my fans who have read my story, or anyone new that is interested. I have important news. I have decided to discontinue Moonlight Baby. I have found it is too hard to create a story with characters that are not mine. I will have the next chapter to my new story up soon, it will be original. Thank you so much to all of the people who have helped me and given support for my first story and I hope you enjoy the next one.

Yuki: Wait, we're getting laid off?

Yuuko: YES!

Lady Storyteller: No, your not getting laid off. Your contracts were for 14 chapters and I only wrote 6 so far. You still have 8 more chapter to go.

Yuuko: NO!

Yuki: YAY!

Lady Storyteller: Oh yea, Mia-chan. I actually wrote the story, SUPRISE! (that was a message to my best friend who reads this) 


End file.
